


Stolen Moments

by canismaj0ris



Series: Kanera Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canismaj0ris/pseuds/canismaj0ris
Summary: Even during a firefight, Kanan still has his sense of humour.[Kanera Week Day 1: stolen moments, making each other laugh]
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Kanera Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903717
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	Stolen Moments

The blaster bolt went wide, flying over their heads with little regard to the buildings around them. A sharp cracking sound, followed by the _puh-puh-puh_ of plaster hitting their boots. 

“Do you think they know we’re still here?” Kanan hissed, grin too wide for anyone stuck somewhere so dangerous. “I think they might have finally given up.” 

Another _peeww,_ followed by the metallic clunk of plasma on crates. The one Kanan was leaning against jumped forward, making him scrunch his legs even further. 

“See! They’re not even close to hitting us.” 

Hera bit back a laugh, shaking her head. They were completely surrounded, easily outnumbered and without any backup.

And the supplies they were attempting to steal were out of reach, leaving them without food all over again.

One of these days she would ask him how he managed to keep telling jokes, even when they were stuck.

Maybe she didn’t want to know. 

Hera paused, bracing herself against the floor so she could pop over the crates, firing across to the group opposite them. She didn’t wait to see if it would hit them before dropping back to the ground. “I’m pretty sure they’re still there, Kanan. We need to find a new way out of here.” 

“Well they have terrible aim then!” he practically shouted as he dived sideways. Hera couldn’t see how he did it, twisting around himself to fire two- three- four shots quicker than the average human. Then he was behind another set of crates, curled onto himself to stay low. 

A barrage fired back, cracking the plaster on the building behind Hera even more. “I’m not sure you’re doing any better!” 

Kanan shuffled further away, leaving enough space for her to take her chance and jump. “You say that now, but you can’t actually see that, can you?” 

Hera scoffed, twisting to face the other way, holding her head low to keep her lekku as out of the way as possible. “Well, maybe if you’d shut up and _get out of the way_.” 

The instructions were hidden somewhere in her tone, but obvious enough that Kanan noticed them immediately. He focused for a moment before nodding. One more gap and he’d be much closer to their opponents - and the crates. 

Hera pulled out her comm, trying to keep her voice low while Kanan started to crawl his way forward. 

“Hera to Ghost, Hera to Ghost. Ghost, come in.” 

The comm crackled, too loud for the situation they were in. Chopper yelled something down the line, as angry as always. 

“Hey, hey! Stop it, Chop. _Now_.” 

She quickly glanced towards Kanan, watching him awkwardly half-army, half-baby crawl across the floor. All she could see were legs desperately trying to keep his hips low enough that he wouldn’t get shot, but still scrunched up enough his feet wouldn’t be spotted. 

There was not enough room for either of those things. 

Chopper warbled something, the steady beeps and trills pulling Hera focus back. 

“Yes, yes, we’ll be back soon. But be ready to fly - this was more of an ambush than we thought.” 

The astromech began his complaints again, something about how if they’d _known_ they should have actually _planned_ something. 

Next time, she was going to make Kanan call Chopper, make them both suffer. “Warm the engines up, we’ll be there in twenty. Hera out.” 

There was one last squeal as she dropped the comm back into her pocket, listening to the sounds of people around her. No one had moved any closer, no more shots had been fired. In fact, it didn’t sound like anyone was moving at all, except… 

Hera took a deep breath, steadying herself where she was. Okay… _Now._

She shot upright onto her knees, ignoring the need to crouch and roll, aiming quickly for the group in front of her. 

Except there was no one there. 

She froze, looking around the open space, taking stock of every place they could be hiding, every shadow that flickered in the corner of her vision. There was blood on the floor where they’d last been stood, discoloured from the heat of the blaster shot. But, otherwise, there was nothing. 

Standing up made her legs hurt, knees creaking after so long leaning on the permacrete. Smoothing out the legs of her flight suit and tightening the arms that were tied around her waist, she stepped over to the man still crawling across the floor. 

He was so focused on his target, Hera had no problem creeping up on him. Her feet sat on either side of his hips, holding Kanan in place. Even like this, she could feel his muscles tensing as he prepared to push her off. 

As soon as his hips moved, she dropped to sit on the small of his back, hearing the breath hiss from his mouth. 

“You can stop your worm impression now,” Hera laughed, running a hand through Kanan’s hair. “I have good news and bad news.” 

“Oh?” his voice was strangely soft. 

“Good news - they’re gone.” She couldn’t stop her laughter. “I guess your shot was good enough.” 

“I told you I was a better shot than them. Even five-two they wouldn’t stand a chance.” There was humour in his tone again, bright and satisfying. Then Kanan flexed his legs, pushed upwards to knock Hera backwards. She barely moved. 

“Nice try,” she laughed, scratching her nails softly against Kanan’s forehead. “Bad news is they took our supplies with them.” 

“ _Shit._ ” 

That was an understatement. Considering they were short on all basic supplies and didn’t have the credits to buy any, this had been their only chance. 

“I suppose they left because it was easier to take the supplies while we were distracted enough not to fight them.” Kanan collapsed further into the floor. “And I was so sure I’d managed to scare them off.” 

Hera rolled her eyes, lifting herself off of her partner. She dropped back to the floor, pulling out the comm all over again. Before she could even call Chopper, Kanan knocked it out of her hand. 

“Well, seen as the mission was a failure, we now have some free time…” He’d rolled over while she was reaching, propped up on his elbows, looking as if they were on a hyperspace jump and not in the middle of a blaster-riddled courtyard on an Imperial occupied planet. 

She shook her head. “I told Chop we’d be back soon.” 

“I’m sure he can wait a little longer.” 

He didn’t move to touch her, and Hera didn’t move any closer herself. She just watched, letting him focus on her. Kanan was always very good at only looking where she let him, rather than where she wouldn’t - eyes focused on her face, taking in her expression and probably some level of emotion via his usual Force-fuckery. 

Kanan sighed, shaking his head. “All right, all right.” His spine clicked uncomfortably as he sat up, making Hera wince. Kanan just laughed. “We can head back now, before the murder droid decides he’s had enough of me.” 

She couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled in her throat as she stood up, pulling Kanan to his feet. “I’m pretty sure he’s already had enough of you.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Come on then. Let’s make sure he has nothing else to complain about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to kudos/comment if you enjoyed it <3
> 
> You can also find the fic on my tumblr: gaystardust.tumblr.com  
> Or come chat to me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/majorisbooks  
> You can see more Kanera Week content on their tumblr: https://kaneraweek.tumblr.com/


End file.
